Unbridled Attraction
by MoonlitSummerEvening
Summary: The plan had been in his head for quite some time now, ever since he'd learned that he was head boy and she was head girl... Please review so I know to continue the story! I might just abruptly end it if no one else reviews... Don't make me do that! lol
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing related to Hogwarts or Harry Potter, except for this story I guess. **

**Author's note: This isn't exactly a first chapter, more of a prologue really. Please R&R, even constructive critisism is appreciated Oh, and if some of my Harry Potter facts are a little wrong, it's because I haven't read all the books. In fact, I've only read the first two, and that was a long time ago. Other than that, I've seen all the current movies. I mostly get my information from other fanfics lol. So again, sorry if my facts are a bit off lol. This is also probably the longest chapter you'll see from me in this story. But, it might not be. We'll see how the story goes **

Unbridled Attraction

Prologue

Hermione was pinned up against the wall. Half-naked, only wearing her bra and underware. Guess who was holding her hands behind her back? _Draco Malfoy_... Odd, isn't it? Malfoy and Granger, doing something as dirty as this? Well, it wasn't exactly Hermione's idea. Malfoy, however, had planned it all along. Had been planning it for quite some time now, ever since he'd learned that he was head boy and she was head girl. Of course, he had to wait a while, deciding to put his plan into action close to holiday break. Once December rolled around, he was getting more and more anxious to play out his plan. And now, he was finally doing it, what he'd wanted to do for so long.

"Hermione, you know you want me," Malfoy purred in her ear as he pushed her up against the wall a little harder. His breath tickled her neck, causing an involuntary shiver to go up her bare spine. Thankfully Malfoy hadn't seemed to notice. This, for some reason, infuriated Hermione even more so than she already was.

"Malfoy, you jerk, let go of me and put my clothes back on! I'll scream! Someone will hear me and then you'll be kicked out of Hogwarts. What would your daddy think of that? His precious little perfect boy, raping a girl in the Head Common Room?"

That comment made anger stir in Malfoy. "Don't speak of him," he threatened her.

Hermione risked a smug smile, not even noticing that her bottom lip throbbed from when she'd hit the wall. "Ooh, touchy subject?" she said, repeating something he'd said to her what seemed like hours ago, but had only been about five minutes.

Malfoy grabbed a bit of her hair, pulling her head softly back so she could see him. He gave her a serious look, his icy blue eyes piercing her soft brown ones. The look was so intense she had to look away.

"Let go, Malfoy," she said, warily. All she wanted to do was go back to her room where her bed was patiently waiting for her.

To her surprise, Malfoy let her go. He stalked up to his room, robes flying behind him, and slammed the door. Stunned by his sudden loss of interest, Hermione blinked several times, before she finally realized she was still without her robes. Quickly she gathered her robes and clothes and ran up to her room.

She put sweatpants on and a large shirt, borrowed from Harry at the start of the year. (She'd only kept the shirt because it was comfortable to sleep in, and it smelled like Harry; the smell... _comforted_ her.) She curled up into a ball on the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers.

The window's curtain was open, which was where her gaze was. She was looking out the window, watching the dark clouds pass slowly across the brightly shining moon. She wondered what time it was. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy, and she started to fall asleep. As this happened, she thought about the events that lead up to her being pinned up against the wall by her enemy...

**EARLIER THAT EVENING... **

"Hermione, come on! Let's go to dinner!" Ginny Weasley pleaded, stamping her feet slightly while Hermione was getting ready for that night's dinner in the Gryffindor Common Room. All she was doing was brushing her hair, while standing in front of the fire, her eyes entranced by the jumping flames.

Ginny, exasperated, stamped her foot one last time, then stomped over to Hermione, grabbing the brush out of her hand. "You aren't even brushing your hair! What's up with you? You were totally spacing out!"

Hermione blinked a few times, then shook her head, trying to clear it up. She'd been deeply in thought, thinking about the next Defense Against the Dark Art's test. She was worried that she hadn't studied enough, though some would say she'd overstudied. But, Hermione Granger was known around Hogwarts for being the know-it-all mudblood.

"Um. Yeah. I was just thinking about a test coming up and-"

"Well, come on!" Ginny interrupted her, throwing the brush down on the ground and grabbing Hermione's arm. She was still holding on to her arm as she drug her out of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Harry and Ron are waiting for us, they're supposed to be saving us seats!"

Suddenly having to use the bathroom, Hermione put a look of apology on and said, "Oh, well, tell them that I just had to use the bathroom and I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ginny sighed and nodded, quickly hurrying to the dining hall.

Hermione walked down the stairs that lead to the girl's bathroom, thinking about the test again. She was so absorbed in remembering the facts that she didn't see the person that she ran into. Strong hands gripped her arms, a snicker escaping the one those hands belonged to. She knew that snicker. Looking slowly up into the person holding her, she saw she was right.

"Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you'd let go of me," she said matter-of-factly. Draco Malfoy, the guy she loved to hate (and would hate to love), just stood there, grinning smugly.

"Oh, and why would I do that, Granger? Are you meeting Potter or Weasel somewhere? Gonna go have a little wild time with them?"

Hermione glared at him. She realized that they were alone in the hallway. The thought scared her a bit. Malfoy was a bad person, he could do anything to her. "_No_, I just had to use the bathroom. Please let me go."

He stared at her, eyes so blue it was like you were looking into an ocean when they were fixed on you. His gaze made Hermione uncomfortable, and she squirmed a bit in his arms. "What?" she asked, looking off to the side.

_Yes, tonight's the night,_ Malfoy thought to himself. He smiled brightly, something that unnerved Hermione. "Oh, well, I shouldn't keep you from that." His upper lipped curled. "Wouldn't want you to have an accident."

Hermione huffed and wriggled out of his grip. Quickly she walked to the girl's bathroom, looking back only once. What she saw frightened her. Malfoy had been watching her walk to the bathroom the whole time, and he was smiling in an odd way to himself, mumbling something. She hoped he hadn't been casting a spell on her.

After Hermione had disappeared in the bathroom, Malfoy debated on waiting for her, but the growl of his hungry stomach decided for him. "Just wait, Granger... You'll get what you've got coming to you..." he whispered into the hall before disappearing himself to the dining hall.

Hermione finished up in the bathroom, then found herself minutes later enjoying a nice dinner surrounded by her friends. Harry was telling a Quidditch joke, and Ron was laughing with his mouth full of food. Ginny was smiling dreamily at Harry. Hermione chuckled a little bit to herself, knowing what it was like to have a silly crush on Harry. After being such good friends with Harry, she'd decided that it was better not to have a crush on Harry. On anyone really. She felt that it was more important to focus on school rather than on boys (Ginny, however, felt the opposite). Besides, there wasn't anyone she'd date anyone. Especially not-

"Hey, Weasel, don't you know any manners?" Malfoy yelled across the dining hall, causing Crabbe and Goyle to crack up.

_Malfoy can be such a prick,_ Hermione thought to herself, turning around only to glare at Malfoy for a few seconds, hoping that he'd see it, but, at the same time, that he wouldn't. After their little meeting in the hall, Malfoy not only infuriated her, he creeped her out. To her dismay, he'd seen her glare, and he gave her a smug look in return. She quickly turned back around and hunkered down a bit, nibbling on a dinner roll.

Ron's face reddened and he shot back (of course, he finished the food in his mouth before talking) "Why don't you mind your own business, Malfoy?"

Malfoy and company cracked up again. "What, couldn't come up with a better come back then that?" All the Slytherins were laughing now.

Hermione wished she felt brave enough at that minute to stand up for Ron, like she usually did, but she was afraid to. She didn't like feeling like this. Malfoy had never got to her like this before.

"Ron, just ignore them," Harry advised. Ron sneered at the Slytherins but continued eating. Hermione noticed that for the rest of dinner Ron was pretty much quiet. Whenever he did say something, he made sure there was no food in his mouth, obviously wanting to avoid Malfoy again.

"Hermione, what are you doing after dinner?" Ginny asked just as dinner was finishing up. Harry and Ron had long ago left to the Gryffindor Common Room, wanting to get a good nights rest for the Quidditch match that was to happen the next day.

Hermione answered Ginny, "Well I still need to study for the test-"

Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "Study, study, study! That's all you do! Why can't we just hang out for a bit, like normal people?"

She wanted to, but she felt that she hadn't studied enough yet. Although, the thought of going back to the Head Common Room and the possibility of running into Malfoy did make her want to say yes to hanging out. However, the studious part of Hermione knew better, and she shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I promise, after this test-"

"We'll hang out. That's what you always say, and so far, it hasn't happened yet." Without another word, Ginny got up and left Hermione sitting there.

Knowing that the redheaded girl needed to blow off a little steam, Hermione let Ginny storm out of the dining hall. Sighing, she looked around and noticed that there were a few people left. A few Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws, no Gryffindors, and one Slytherin... _Malfoy._

Draco was studying Hermione with interest. _Hmm... pretty face, ugly hair, nice body, not bad for a mudblood_. He sneered at her when she looked his way. He watched her quickly exit the dining hall, giving her a head start to the Head Common Room. After he was sure she'd made it there, Malfoy got up and made his way back to his room.

As he approached the portrait he noticed something was wrong. Hermione's robes were sitting in front of the portrait. "Where'd that little mudblood go?" He hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"I'm right here, you know. I was just checking up on Ginny. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go study for the test that's coming up in a few days."

Draco turned around and started down at Hermione. He was giving her _that_ look again, the one he'd given her in the dining hall. That smug look.

Startling her, Malfoy's hand reached out and stroked the side of her face. She immediately backed up, glaring at him. Her hand flew up to where he'd touched her, as if he'd scolded her. It felt tingly.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice. She didn't think there was enough fear for him to notice, but his smile told her differently.

He stepped towards her, making her step back again. He moved forward one more time, she moved back. He stopped moving, knowing that he could probably back her off a cliff right now if they were on one.

"Why? I don't know." His answer confused her. Before she had time to ask why he didn't know, he picked up her robes and handed them to her. Before she had time to thank him, he'd uttered the password and disappeared inside the Head Dormitories.

Hermione shook her head to clear it, said the password to the portrait, then walked slowly inside the dormitory. She couldn't shake the feeling that Malfoy was hiding in the dark somewhere, ready to pounce on her as soon as she turned her back.

To her relief, however, once she'd made it into the Common Room, she saw that he was starting a fire. It was then that she realized how cold it was in the room.

She scratched her head and mumbled a barely audible "Thanks" to him. Not ready to study yet and wanting to warm up a bit, Hermione sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the fire.

After it was made, Malfoy sat down on the couch across from Hermione. She was studying the fire, the flames entrancing her like they had earlier. Malfoy studied her, his eyes slipping over her body.

Feeling his eyes on her, Hermione snapped out of the trance from the fire and glared at Malfoy, crossing her arms over her chest. She suddenly felt the need to cover herself up for some reason. "Do you mind?" she asked, her voice breaking. One of Malfoy's eyebrows shot up at the sound of her voice faltering.

"What do you mean? Can't I stare at you? I'm a guy, you're a girl, you have a body, and it's not bad to look at, OK? Oh, no, don't huff about like that." Hermione started to get up but Malfoy jumped up to stopped her. "It was a compliment, Granger. Can't handle compliments?"

She breathed hard through her nose, angry at Malfoy for flattering her. Yeah, she could handle compliments, but the fact that _he_ was complimenting her made her nervous, and the fact that he was towering over her at the moment made her _even more_ nervous, angry, and slightly afraid.

She glared up at him. "Yeah, I can take a compliment. And here's one for you: You're a pompous jerk who likes making fun of people who are weaker than him."

Malfoy laughed at that. _She just called the Weasel weak! Haha, wait till I tell him that!_ He mimicked her, crossing his arms over his broad chest, and bent foward towards her. She fell back into the chair, not wanting him to be that close to her. He noticed her breath had quickened when he'd moved towards her. "You know, that doesn't sound nice enough to be a compliment, but since I'm not nice I'll take it as one."

Hermione swallowed hard, her heart pounding. "Well, whatever. Fine. Take it as one. That's the only compliment you'll ever get from me." Feeling an ounce of bravery, Hermione stood up and tried to push Malfoy out of her way. However, he was much stronger than her, and she sound found herself back in the chair. Malfoy was leaning over her, his hand on either side of her, resting on the chair's arms.

She looked up at him, frantically thinking about what to do. _I could kick him where it hurts..._ She briefly considered it, but decided no good would come from it. She couldn't come up with anything so she just sat there, defenseless.

"What, not going to fight back? I'm disappointed in you, Granger. I thought you hated me. What, are you going soft on me, now?" He'd backed off a bit, but he was still in her way.

She sat up straighter. "Of course I still hate you! Why would you think otherwise? Now, get out of my way, I'd like to study..." Her voice dragged off. She knew her pleads were hopeless. He had her where he wanted her, now he was going to do whatever he wanted to her.

"Uh-huh. That's all you care about, isn't Granger?" He gave her a curious look. "Studying, school work, grades? Why, you're nothing but a teacher's pet who I'd be willing to bet has never made it to second base."

She gave him a confused look, wondering why he'd brought up baseball. Malfoy assumed she'd thought that, so he explained, "No, I'm not talking about baseball, Granger. Although this does involve balls, but not of the sports kind."

Her face reddened as she figured out what he was talking about. "That doesn't concern you, Malfoy. My... sexual... experiences... aren't any of your business."

He grinned at her. "You want to fuck Potter, don't you? Or, no, don't tell me it's the Weasel?" He laughed. "Oh great, don't tell me you like girls, that you wanna fuck the Weaselette?" His upper lip curled.

"Enough!" Now she stood up, not caring that this act made her all the more closer to him. She was practically pushed up against him, and anger built up in her when she realized he wasn't going to move back.

"Ooh, touchy subject?" he smirked. "So, who is it then? Potter, Weasel or Weaselette?" She didn't answer him, just stared down at their feet. He took this as a good sign, and put his hands on her shoulders. That caused her head to snap up, and she glared at him with such a look of hatred. But he also saw fear laced in with that hatred. "Or, maybe, your little 'I hate you, Malfoy' is all an act to cover up your true feelings for me?" Her eyes narrowed. She had no idea what to say, which was only letting Draco win. He smiled. "That's what it is, isn't it? You want me so bad that you don't know how to act around me, so you just pretend to hate me." She didn't disagree, which angered her. She wanted to so badly but it was like he'd put a silencing spell on her. _Maybe he did, I wouldn't put it past him_.

He ran his fingers through her hair, bending over to smell the sweet shampoo. She opened her mouth to protest but found that she could speak at all. _That bastard _did_ put a silencing spell on me!_ He laughed, having figured that she'd guessed what he'd done. "Can't talk? Well that's good, I doubt you'd have anything to say. Not like whatever you'd say could stop me from doing this-"

And with that, he brought his lips down onto hers, grasping clumps of her hair in his hands. The force of the kiss was so powerful, and, not wanting to fall over, Hermione had no choice but to grab onto Malfoy, putting her arms around his waist.

He kissed her with such passion, she forgot for a moment who she was kissing. Her eyes closed and shivers were running up and down her body, making sure they hit every nerve. And, just as soon as it had started, the kiss had ended. Hermione opened her eyes (_When had I closed them?_ She wondered), and saw Malfoy grinning down at her. He had her face cupped in his hands, and her fingers were clawing onto his back. "I do believe that since you kissed me back, you must have _some_ feelings for me."

She wanted to spit in his face right then. She knew now that there was no taking back what had just happened. _Maybe there's a time erasing spell...?_ But she knew that nothing could change what just happened.

Opening her mouth to speak, she wanted to say "Fuck you, Malfoy," but he hadn't undone the silencing spell yet. When she realized she still couldn't talk, Hermione's mouth clamped shut and she let go of Malfoy, wondering why she hadn't let go of him earlier.

"I'm sorry, but for fear of you yelling I have to keep the silencing spell on you." She glared at him. "Now, I do believe we were agreeing that you have an unbridled attraction to me." She looked away, a tear forming in her eye. _Why is he doing this to me? Does he hate me _that_ much? But then, why is he kissing me? Why do I sort of like it? Ugh! I hate him! _

Draco saw the tear and brushed it away with his finger. The gesture was so soft and sweet and so unlike him that Hermione thought for a moment that he might actually be human. But then, he said "Let's give you a little baseball lesson. I do believe that with my experience I could get you all the way to homeplate." And, with that, he start to undo the button-up shirt that she was wearing. _How could I have thought, even for a second, that Malfoy is a human? He's a beast!_ She tried to push his hands away but he performed a move that shocked her and let him win, basically.

What he did was he turned her around so abruptly, then grabbed her arms and put them behind her back, made sure he had a good hold on them with one hand, then reached the other hand around her and continued to unbutton her shirt. The act surprised her so much that her arms stopped straining against him. She sort of melted under his touch now.

_Well, this is getting easier by the minute,_ Draco thought happily, as he moved to her shirt. Thankfully that was easy to take off with one hand. Now she was in her black bra and grey undies. He liked seeing her like this.

Realizing with a start that she was almost naked, and that she'd let Draco Malfoy, of all guys, get _this _far with her, Hermione lashed out and struggled so hard that she broke free of Malfoy's grasp, but so hard that she fell to the ground.

Somehow the spell he'd put on her had been broken, and now she could talk. She got up, turned around, and found herself back where she started- in Malfoy's arms. "Malfoy let go of me you fucking bastard!" She pounded his chest with her fisted hands.

"Woah-ho-ho, there, Granger. Hold on! You're getting a little to wild for me." She struggled in his grasp so much that she almost got away.

He didn't want to let her go so he pushed her up against the wall. She'd banged her upper lip a little bit, and a little bead of blood started to form on her lip. She didn't notice, though. All she knew what that something very, very bad was about to happen to her. And Draco Malfoy was the one that was going to be doing it to her.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" she yelled, partly in anger, partly in fear.

"Ooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? And, to be honest, I wouldn't mind that either. I bet you'd be good in bed, Granger. I can almost feel you quivering now as my hard cock slides into you..." he whispered in her ear.

"I hate you! I would never fuck you, let alone kiss you!"

"Oh, poor Granger. You must have a bad memory. Don't you remember the passionate kiss we shared just a few minutes ago? Should I remind you?" He tried to turn her around but she slammed herself back into the wall.

"No! Leave me alone! I hate you!"

"Hermione, you know you want me," Malfoy purred in her ear, pushing her up against the wall even more.

"Malfoy, you jerk, let go of me and put my clothes back on! I'll scream!" Then she mentioned his father, which caused anger to stir in his piercing blue eyes. He scowled, anger brewing in his body. She'd ruined it. She had to go and mention _him_. His worthless, dead beat father.

"Don't speak of him," he threatened her.

"Ooh, touchy subject?" _That bitch, she has enough pride to be smug at a time like this! A time when I could fuck her senseless and she wouldn't have a say about it otherwise? But now that's not going to happen, at least not tonight, she had to go and fucking mess it up._ He grabbed her hair while thinking this, pulled her head back so that she could see the serious look he gave her. Too serious for her, she looked away.

"Let go, Malfoy." She'd said it in a way that made it seem like the life was drained out of her. Suddenly, Malfoy felt like his life had been drained out of him.

Angry, he let go of her and stalked up to his room, slamming the door behind him. _I'll get that bitch, she doesn't know what she has coming to her... Messing up my plans, mentioning my sorry ass of an excuse father... _He sighed and turned off the lights and climbed into bed, angry thoughts dancing around his head a few minutes, before sleep finally took over his body.

Hermione, not fulling recovering from all that had happened, thought about the night as she laid, curled up on her bed, slowly drifting into a nightmare filled sleep...

**Author's note: Wow. That turned out way longer than I had planned. lol What do you think? **


	2. Chapter One: Abhorrence

**Author's note: I've decided to call this chapter "Abhorrence" (for those of you who don't know what that means, it means "extreme hatred" -It's an SAT vocab word, I suggest you remember it lol). Why I've called it that is because, well, Hermione and Draco abhor each other lol.**

Chapter One: Abhorrence

Hermione awoke, sweating, stressed out from her night filled with nightmares. She sat up, confused as to why she'd had so many nightmares of Malfoy raping her. Her upper lip throbbed a bit, and it all came flooding back to her, the previous night's events.

_Malfoy, stroking her face outside the dormitory._

_Malfoy, and that kiss, making her forget who he was for a moment, who _she_ was._

_Not being able to protest, thanks to the silencing spell._

_Malfoy, taking her clothes off._

_Malfoy, pushing her up against the wall._

_Being able to talk again, mentioning his father._

_Malfoy, stalking to his room. Leaving her alone._

She got up and closed the window curtain. The suns glare was making her headache worse.

As she got dressed she worried about seeing Malfoy out in the common room. Then she remembered that today was a Quidditch match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, so he was probably already there at the match. That gave her some relief.

After checking his room and the Head Common Room, Hermione was happy that Malfoy wasn't to be found. She opened the dorm door and headed to the Gryffindor dorm, hoping to find Ginny.

She ran into Ginny a few moments later. "Ginny! Oh, thank god, I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged her best friend, not caring that she was probably still mad about last night.

Ginny patted Hermione's back, unsure of this sudden outburst. "Uh, good to see you too. What's going on?"

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ginny all about Malfoy and the events of the night before when she saw Malfoy standing a few feet behind Ginny, glaring at Hermione, almost daring her to speak of it.

"Uhh..." She looked back at Ginny. "I'm just really sorry about last night. I should've hung out with you. Believe me, I regret not hanging out with you now." She glanced back at Malfoy, sending him a glare.

Ginny nodded slowly and unsurely, like she could believe what she was hearing. She then looked behind her to see what Hermione was staring at. By then, Malfoy had slipped away.

"When does the Quidditch match start?" Hermione asked.

"Uh. It ended like five minutes ago. Slytherin won," Ginny rolled her eyes. She looked down the hall, her eyes brightening when Harry and Ron showed up. Of course she probably could care less that Ron was there. She was happy to see Harry.

"We missed you at the game, Hermione," Ron greeted the girls as they stood next to them.

"Yeah, did you sleep in or something?" Harry saw the spot on Hermione's lip, and wondered what it was. "Oh, Hermione, what's that on your lip?"

Hermione's brain played back the scene where Malfoy pushed her up against the wall, almost grinding himself into her. Her hand flew up to her lip and she rubbed it a bit.

"Oh, that. I must've bitten it in my sleep." Harry frowned, obviously not believing her, but he didn't push it. Hermione wanted to breathe a sigh of relief right then. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell anyone about Malfoy, even though she wanted to so bad. That thought angered her. _Why can't I just open my mouth and tell people what that bastard did to me!? _Then a thought formed into her head, causing a stricken look to appear on her face. _Oh, god, what if he put some sort of spell that prevents me from talking about it? Is that possible? I know everything though! There is no such thing as a spell like that..._ But the thought didn't comfort her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She blinked a few times, noticing that only Harry was there. Ginny and Ron were no where to be found. Harry was frowning still, a brotherly and concerned look on his face. He put his hand on her shoulder and lead her to a quiet hallway. "Please, if something's going on, anything, you'd tell me, right?"

Hermione nodded, angry that she was lying to him. She put a fake smile on, hoping that would convice Harry (and herself) that everything was alright. "Harry, don't worry about me, OK? I'm fine." _Lies!_ her head screamed at her.

Harry nodded, but she could tell he still didn't believe her. Harry wasn't one to push matters, and Hermione knew this. It was one of his better mannerisms, she thought.

"OK, but if something happens, like anything with Malfoy in the Head Common Room, please tell me." He gave her a serious look, and for a minute she thought maybe he knew what had happened the night before.

_Don't be silly, he couldn't know._ "OK, I will," she reassured him.

"OK. Well, I'm off to lunch now. Are you coming?"

She realized then that she hadn't eaten anything since the night before. And even then, at dinner the night before, she'd only eaten a few bites. After she'd ran into Malfoy when she went to the bathroom, she hadn't had much of an appetite.

But now her stomach was growling, so loudly that Harry heard it too. He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go get you some food."

After she enjoyed a good lunch she decided she'd go back to the dorms and take a nice bubble bath. She figured that it _was_ her dorm too and she shouldn't be avoiding it. A thought struck her, that maybe the reason why Malfoy was acting this way -weird and somewhat perverted- was so that he would scare her off and he'd get the dorm to himself (_Probably to screw some mindless ninny_, Hermione thought). She was determined not to let that happen. She would act brave around him now, showing that nothing he could do would prevent her from performing her duties as Head Girl. She had worked so hard for this position, so giving it all up because Malfoy was a perv was a silly reason.

She was relieved to find out that the dorm common room was empty. She snuck up to her bedroom, feeling like if she wasn't quiet Malfoy would pop out of the shadows and do a repeat of the night before.

Her bedroom was empty (she made sure that he wasn't in there) much to her relief. She grabbed the clothes that she was to change into and quickly locked herself in the bathroom, first locking her door and then Malfoy's door (they also had to share a bathroom, the bathroom being in between their rooms).

"Thank god he's not here," she mumbled to herself, as she turned on the bathtub and poured about half of the bubble bath bottle into the water. She didn't care that it was an expensive kind, she felt that she deserved a good relaxing bath after all that she'd been through.

Sighing somewhat happily, she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the ground. Next, she slowly shrugged out of her jeans. She paused for a moment, checking her surroundings. She had to make sure Malfoy wasn't in there. Satisfied that he wasn't, she took off her bra and underware, laying them down on top of her pants. She climbed into the bathtub, slipping down under the water and mountain of bubbles.

"Ahh, this is more like it..." she trailed off, closing her eyes.

Malfoy, who _had_ in fac been hiding in the bathroom, using an invincible spell, smiled smugly to himself. He'd just seen the know-it-all naked. _Boy that sure didn't take long, _he chuckled to himself. _Of course, I would've rather undressed her myself_. He pondered for a few minutes, trying to decide if he'd mess around with her, either still invincible or showing himself to her. _Not yet_, he decided. _I have to earn her trust somehow... Then, and only then, will I win. _He smiled and transported himself into the Head Common Room. He started a fire, even though it was only about three in the afternoon. But since it was winter it was a little chilly.

He was waiting for her on the couch, Hermione saw when she exited the bathroom. It startled her at first, to see him calmly sitting there, staring at her, but in a way, it didn't surprise her. She was just glad that he hadn't been in the bathroom... at least, that she _knew_ of...

"Have a seat, we need to talk about last night. I feel bad about it." He gave her what looked like a genuine apologetic look.

_Ok..._ She hadn't seen that one coming._ He feels bad? Well, whatever. Even if he's lying and tries to pull something again, I'll be strong and stand my ground. I am _not_ going to seem like a chicken and go running scared just because he's acting pervertedly. No, I will stay here and match whatever he does to me._ The thought scared her but she knew she'd do it if it came down to that.

Hermione frowned at him, still confused, and walked over to the chair that she sat in the night before. The chair triggered a flashback, the one where they shared a kiss. Thinking about that kiss again made her cheeks turn red. She looked towards the fire to quickly clear her thoughts.

She jumped when Draco cleared his throat. "So, uh, first off, I'm not good at apolgies, but I'll try to make this one sound as good as I can."

Hermione glared at him. "Right, you mean you'll try to make it sound as believeable as you can." _Malfoys don't apologize, _was oddly enough what they were both thinking at that moment.

He shifted around, trying to get comfortable. He knew she'd have a reaction like that. "Whatever. Believe what you want to believe. I guess I won't waste my time then." With that, he stood up and walked into his dorm, leaving a very confused Hermione sitting in the chair still.

After going over what just happened, Hermione sighed, frustrated. _I _knew _he didn't want to apologize to me... Not even a _fake_ apology could be heard coming from a bastard Malfoy like him_. Her thoughts traveled to Draco's dad, and she wondered yet again why Draco had blown up when she'd mentioned Lucius. She frowned, thinking thoughts that would almost make it seemed like she was _concerned_ about Draco.

_No! I must'nt feel _this_ way towards him! Draco Malfoy is not somebody that deserves my worries, concern or thoughts!_ She stood up then and walked up to her bedroom, sighing as she closed the door.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up finally," Draco's voice said from behind her, in her room, startling her and making her shriek and jump.

She turned around and gave him a look of pure hatred. "Get out, Malfoy!" she yelled, really angry that he'd somehow snuck into her room. _Of course, he probably went through his side of the bathroom and then through my door._

Draco gave her a smug look. "So, is that how you treat someone that's about to apologize to you?" She opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut. She didn't like this little game he was playing and she didn't know how to tell him so. "Uh-huh. I thought so. I expected better of you." More smug-y-ness from him.

She sighed again, frustrated. She really wanted to call him out, tell him that she knew his plan. "Be perverse and weird to scare that flithy little mudblood out of the Head Dormitory", she could almost hear him think... She could almost see his smirk too.

Draco crossed his arms, waiting for her to come up with some witty response. It was blantant, after a few seconds of her standing there fuming, that she hadn't thought of anything. Instead, she was shooting him daggers, obviously wanting him to leave her room.

Finally she said something. "So are we just going to stand here all day or are you going to apologize like you claim you are about to? Because I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave my dorm."

He chuckled. "Don't you have any patience, Granger?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for playing games. Either apologize or leave!"

_Ooh, she's getting fiesty,_ Draco thought with a smirk.

Hermione saw him smirking and thought, _Bugger I hate him so much! He's always smirking and acting smug and macho. _She looked around for her wand and saw it laying there on her bed. She glanced at Draco then lunged for her wand.

Draco knew she'd pull the wand out on him sometime, so he had his handy. He pulled it out and pointed it at her, causing her to pause, her fingers inches away from her wand. "Uh-uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you." She straightened up, but he kept his wand pointed at her. "Doesn't set a very good example, you being Head Girl and all."

_So it is about being Heads!_ She completely ignored the fact that he was being contradicting, for he was holding a wand to her, and talking about setting good examples.

She scowled at him. "I know your plan, _Malfoy_," she spat. She saw that his right eye twitched but the rest of his face remained in that trademark smirk of his. "I know all about it. And I'm not going to let you chase me out of the dorms."

"What are you going on about?" He remained calm on the outside, but on the inside, his thoughts were racing. _There's no way she could know about my plan. Though I don't know why she's saying I'm trying to chase her out of the dorms._

Hermione crossed her arms, her facial expression changed from angry to smug. _She was actually smug about this! _"I'm talking about your plan, how you're being all perverted and weird to chase me out of the dorms because you want the Head Dormitory all for yourself. Probably to screw one of your little clients I'm sure." _Oh that's what she thinks? Hah, if only she knew the _real_ reason for my pervish and weird ways...She thinks she such a know-it-all. I guess I'll let her continue to think she is one. _

Draco gave her a look like "That's it?" so Hermione took a breath and continued. "Well, I'm not going to let you do that to me, Malfoy. I've earned my spot as Head Girl, and you can't take that away from me."

Draco held his hands up in surrender. "That's right, you've caught me." Hermione's face showed disappointment. She didn't think he'd give in that quick. "That's what I wanted to tell you earlier, out in the common room. I wanted to apologize for acting so... _perverted and weird_. I was only doing it to see if you could handle it, to see if you really deserved being Head Girl." She gave him a look of expectance. Draco sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. I apologized. Are you happy now?"

_That was way too easy, _Hermione thought, her stomach twisting with uneasiness. She looked around her room, shifting her weight to her other foot. _Something's still up with him... Could I have been wrong, and he's just agreeing with me so that he can continue his stupid little sick games? _

Realizing that he'd done what he said he'd do, Hermione pointed at her bathroom door. "Out," she ordered.

Draco rolled his eyes and left, muttering something under his breath.

After he'd shut the door Hermione rushed over to it and locked it, then locked her bedroom door. Frowning, she sat down on her bed and rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming on.

**Author's note: I'm already working on the next chapter. I might even submit it today also. Please, please review if you read this story:) I don't care if you want to tell me this story sucks, just review! lol**

**P.S.- I think I'll try to make every chapter's name an SAT vocab word, and then I'll explain what it means and why I chose it. How does that sound? lol **


	3. Chapter Two: Vigilance

**Author's note: I'm still doing the SAT vocab chapter name thing lol. This one is called "Vigilance", which means "alert in guarding against danger". Obviously that means that someone is going to be alert. lol :) Read on to find out who.**

**To recap what happened last chapter: **

_**Realizing that he'd done what he said he'd do, Hermione pointed at her bathroom door. "Out," she ordered.**_

_**Draco rolled his eyes and left, muttering something under his breath.**_

_**After he'd shut the door Hermione rushed over to it and locked it, then locked her bedroom door. Frowning, she sat down on her bed and rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming on.**_

**Ok now, on with the next chapter!**

Chapter Two: Vigilance

Draco had indeed gone into the bathroom, but he never left it. He quickly uttered a spell to make him invisible, and hid himself in the shower stall, hoping that Hermione would come in soon and take a shower or bath or _something_.

His wish came true about ten minutes later. He heard Hermione unlock her door and enter the bathroom, shutting it and locking it. He watched her walk to his door and lock it too. He held his breath as he watched her pace the bathroom, like he couldn't make a sound or she'd hear him. Though he knew there was no way she'd know he was in there, of course. He was invisible and all.

He watched her lips and noticed she was muttering something. He stepped out of the shower and walked over to her to hear better. She was still pacing, so he paced behind her. It was a funny sight, really. That is if you could see invisible people.

"Why is he such a prick? He plays stupid mind games with me. Ugh! I hate him!" She stopped pacing and rubbed her temples. Draco almost ran into her because she'd stopped so abruptly.

Hermione thought back to when she'd figured out his plan. She remembered thinking that she'd match whatever perverse thing he played out. "Would I really do that?" she wondered aloud, catching Draco's attention. He'd been ready to leave since she hadn't done anything in a few minutes. But now he had to stick around to see what she was talking about.

She shook her head. "Well I _did_ decide that I do it if it came to that." She laughed. Draco was groaning on the inside. _Come on, out with it! What are you talking about? _"I am sooo glad it didn't come down to that." She shuddered. Draco was about ready to reveal himself just so he could ask her what she was talking about, but he knew he couldn't do that. She wouldn't tell him anyway.

She walked over to the toliet and put the lid down, then sat upon that. Draco followed but was starting to loose interest. He had better things to do then listen to a mudblood rattle on about something. Even if it was likely she was talking about him.

"I am definitely glad I caught him and pointed it out. I would've _died_ if I had to match whatever perverse thing he'd do to me."

Draco's ears perked up. _Wait a minute... She'd _match_ whatever perverse thing I'd do to her, if it came down to it?_ Draco's main plan, the one he'd wanted to perform all along, was now being pushed aside, a new plan forming. He was going to test that, see if she really would match him. _Ooh, this could be fun..._

Hermione stood up and almost startled Draco. He'd been so deep in thought, thinking about what he could do to her, that he forgot for a moment where he was.

He watched Hermione walk out of the bedroom, then heard her lock her side of the door.

Draco made himself visible again, and left into his dorm, wondering what time it was.

"Geez, it's nearly time for dinner," he thought, deciding to go visit the Slytherin's until dinnertime. Maybe he could talk one of the cute Slytherin girls into coming back to his dorm after dinner. _Nah_, he decided. He was too excited about his new plan that he figured he'd be too distracted to enjoy messing around anyway.

**AFTER DINNER THAT NIGHT**

"So then Harry gave me a hug and kissed my cheek!" Ginny squealed to Hermione as they were sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione finally decided to hang out with Ginny. She only planned to do that for a while, however. She still had that test to study for. She was upset that Draco had ruined her plans for studying the night before. The test was the next day.

"Hermione, are you always going to ignore me when I talk now?" Ginny was pouting. Hermione had been deep in thought about studying. "Come on, let's go for a walk or something!"

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry. I have studying to do still."

Ginny rolled her eyes and flopped back on the couch. "I swear all you do is study!" This was becoming a regular complaint from Ginny, Hermione noticed.

"Look, how about tomorrow, after dinner, we'll hang out and tell stories and whatnot. You know, have some girl time."

Ginny looked skeptical. "But what about your test?"

"It's tomorrow, so it'll be over by then. I won't need to study for it anymore." Hermione smiled, trying to get Ginny to smile. Ginny finally broke into a smile and stood up, pulling Hermione up.

"OK, then. I guess you can go study."

Hermione gave Ginny a relieved smile, and Ginny hugged her. "But when I tell the story about Harry kissing my cheek tomorrow -and whatever else might happen between now and then-" Ginny giggled. "Do you promise to listen to the whole story? No spacing out or nothing?"

Hermione smiled. "I promise."

Ginny grinned back. "OK. I'll see ya tomorrow morning!" Hermione waved and headed toward the door. "Don't study too hard!" Hermione could hear Ginny chuckling as she shut the door.

As Hermione walked back to her dorm she noticed how utterly quiet it was. She decided she'd do her rounds now, something she should've been doing before -it was apart of her duties as Head Girl. But, with all the Draco drama lately, she'd forgotten about it. _I wonder if he did too?_

As she walked around the halls of Hogwarts, Hermioine was very very nervous. She'd jump at every sound, walked around with her eyes wide and full of attention.

When she was sure that no one else would be walking around (she'd found a few first year boys hanging around the bathrooms), she headed back to her dorms.

Hermione walked in to an empty dorm, then went to the bathroom, then finally to her bed. Thankfully, Draco was no where to be found. It would seem like that should comfort Hermione... But in fact, it made her even more nervous...

**Author's note: Hey! Thanks to all who read this, and kudos to the people that review! lol**

**Those kudos go to:**

**animechic9078**

**Sharin Fereba**

**Kaeru-sama**

**xlalal0ve**

**Thanks everyone! I'll update soon! Also, look for another Draco/Hermione story I'll be posting soon. It'll be like a "choose your own adventure" sort of thing :)**


End file.
